


The Peril's Of Datin' Advice

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is just some dating advice certain detectives should never follow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Peril's Of Datin' Advice

"Dat's da last time dat I will take any datin' advice from a pupule mainland haole." The big Hawaiian detective huffed as he entered Danny's cubicle.

The sandy haired detective looked up quizzically as he watched his friend slump down on the chair on the other side of the desk and reach across to snag the last half of his lunch. "What haole and what advice?" he asked, his curiosity peaked as Kono took a large bite of his chicken sandwich.

"Dat San Francisco detective friend of yours who was here from da mainland a few weeks ago." Kono answered as he took a few more chews before swallowing.

"Mike Stone?" Danny frowned, uncertain just what dating advice that Mike had given his Hawaiian friend that had clearly caused some problems with one of Kono's dates.

"Yeah Bruddah," Kono confirmed as he took another large bite of the sandwich, chewing the bread a few times before he continued, "He told me if I didn't want ta be interrupted by phone calls when I had a girl at my place, den the easiest way to prevent it is to put da phone in da fridge. Dat way if anyone called, it would not kill da moment and I wouldn't be lying later when I said I didn't hear da phone ring…"

Danny nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips as he remembered being given the same dating advice when he had first met Mike while working together with SFPD on a case on the mainland a year before. The advice was something he still used occasionally on his rare day off, when he did not want a special evening with Steve to be disturbed. So far Steve had not noticed the missing phone or if he had he had not commented. So the advice had worked extremely well and had not caused any problems for him. "Done the phone in the fridge thing myself a couple of times." He confessed softly as he glanced around to ensure that nobody had overheard before he returned his attention back to his colleague and whispered. "It's always worked well for me so what happened?"

Swallowing the mouthful of food, Kono sighed, "Well Bruddah, I had a hot date with Kieleka last night and I didn't want any interruptions, so I put my phone in da freezer…"

"The freezer?" Danny's eyebrows rose high in surprise.

Ignoring his friend's startled response, Kono rushed on, "Anyway Bruddah, it worked real well and we weren't interrupted. A little too well…I forgot to take it out until this morning when I was running late. Well, I remembered where I had put the phone and got it out of the freezer to call Jenny," He paused and sighed, "I forgot just how cold it would be as I put it against my ear and…" He turned his head to reveal a painful red and swollen ear that was missing some skin.


End file.
